True Story
by Murkay
Summary: A story about Jack and Liz, but can you distinguish what is fact and what is fiction?


One afternoon in January Jack receives a house visit from Liz. He knew that the meeting was going to happen as Pete kept on pushing for him to read the pilot for a new show. There were talks that Liz was going to reprise her role in Deal Breakers and was in the middle of developing a show based on her book . So the meeting wasn't completely unexpected.

Jack has been informed that he was a visitor in the foyer and she is on her way up. Jack makes his way to the doorway so that he is able to time it so that arrive at the same time. He opens the elevator door which opens right into his apartment and greats his guest with a warm smile.

'Mrs Elizabeth Snipes'

Liz is holding a large basket of bake goods, they look homemade as Jack is used to the finer things in life and can tell straight away that a professional has not made them.

'I come bearing gifts' He laughs this off, as for a comedy writer her opening line is pretty poor for her standards.

'Please come in'.

Liz enters with ease as she has been there a dozen times before. She is the kind of person that feels immediately at home in someone else's home, not shy to explore or pass comments on his Upper East Side apartment to which he shares with only himself.

'I made these for you.' He looks at her, she is dressed like a typical head writer, she is wearing her glasses, with a loose fitting flannel shirt and boot cut jeans. He hasn't seen her since TGS was cancelled in May, he notices a change in her, she has a radiant glow, her hair is shinny and her skin is clear for the first time in a long time.

Even though Liz has known Jack for years, coming back into his life has left her feeling intimated by his presence, she is never intimated by people, but Jack has a powering presence that she is not used to. In the past she had dealt with divas demands at TGS and was used to surrendering to ridiculous request from Tracy, Jenna and the celebrities that would invade her work space every Friday night. But Jack, he was intimating in a different way. He is very intelligent; his mind is sharp and is talent out numbers her own.

When Jack was approached by Liz to join her as the Executive Producer and the Male Perspective of the show, at first he was reluctant. He was aware of his past experience of working on television had not been his finest moment.

Liz had come to the apartment determined to succeed, her mind was made up. She knows that Jack is the only person she wants and knows that the chemistry they have will translate brilliantly on screen.

'Have you read the pilot?' Liz waits for a reply as she wants him so desperately to like it

'I have'

'You know I introduced the 'Male Perspective' with you in mind?'

'You did' Jack likes to play it cool as he wants to build up the suspense so he can reap the awards when he finally agrees to commit to the position.

'I did' Liz doesn't want to ruin it by talking, she wants him to make up his own mind, if it is one thing that she was learnt while working with Jack, it is that he is a man of his own mind and when we make a decision it has to be his own.

As he looks down into her eyes, in his soft husky voice.

'I would love to'

With this Liz leaps into his arms with delight as she knows now that she has the finally ingredient for an award winning show. As she is hugging Jack she looks over to the basket that she has slaved over thinking I hope it was the script and not the basket of baked goods that sealed the deal.

Liz had been approached by Time Out magazine to be on the cover of their September issue just in time for the Deal Breakers premiere.

'We want you and Jack on the cover! The theme is Sexy New York'.

Liz had never thought of herself as sexy before, after all she had only been with a handful of men and it was pretty much confirmed to her growing up that losing her virginity was the one thing she couldn't even give away.

'This is so exciting'

'Excellent we will set it up'

Liz and Jack are on the set of the photo shoot, she is dressed in a tight fitting black silk dress that shows every curve of her body.

'You look amazing'

'Thanks Jack'

The photographer interrupts them to let them know they are ready to begin the shoot.

'Okay why don't you guys just fool around and have fun, we are just going to loosen up'

Liz and Jack are having a great time, they are really playing off one another and start with the comedy poses to which Liz feels more comfortable with. They are getting comfortable with each other when Jack, without any warning lifts her off the ground and into his arms. She is flushed at first, but this is not the first time that he has picked her up like this. On the final show of TGS during the Good Nights he had grabbed her live on air and started swinging her in his arms.

'I love it, keep it there Jack and don't move'

Jack's hand is placed under her breast and Liz has been forced to wrap her arm around his neck. Not completely comfortable with the pose Liz continues to smile, whilst Jack looks very pleased with himself.

'Okay guys we are ready for the next scene'

Jack slowly lowers Liz to the ground making sure that her body runs down the full length of this before he finally lets her go.

They finish the shoot and the photographer pulls them over to discuss the Press Party to unveil the cover.

'Here are your passes, one for you Liz and one for you Jack'

Liz is unaware that Jack has spoken with the Editors of the magazine and asked that there be no partners at the unveiling as he has recently separated from Avery and didn't want to be without a date.

'There are no extra tickets?'

'I'm sorry Liz, I can see what I can do for you' knowing fully that he had no power over Jack's request.

It was the night of the Time Out cover unveiling and Liz had agreed to be picked up by Jack and his driver. She enters the car looking stunning; Jack can barely catch his breath to look at her. He has seen her look good before, but not this good. The dress she is wearing is black. Classis 'Liz Lemon', even though she is from White Haven Pennsylvania, she still likes to think of herself as a New York woman, if it's not black, she isn't wearing it. The dress is short, just above her knee with a low V neck the top is made of lace, it is both sexy and elegant. It isn't like her to show off so much cleavage but she has recently been told that a V neck is best for her. This is a piece of fashion advice that she now lives by.

They shortly arrive at the party were they are greeted by Polly Prestwick the PR rep for Time Out magazine, she lets them know that the photographers have arrived and they are ready for them to walk the carpet.

With this Jack takes the lead, he is used to press attention and has done this a thousand times, so he feels confident leading Liz into the lion's den. He places one had on her lower back and the other on her elbow, literally guiding her. They pose for photographs together, his hands are everywhere, they are on her back, on her elbow, his hand is resting on her stomach and they have now linked arms and Liz can barely breath she feel s suffocated as she has been engulfed by him. She is starting to show that she is uncomfortable and is subconsciously fidgeting with her wedding ring and turning it to signal that she is married.

She is conscious of how this looks to an outsider, she has arrived with him and only each other as a partner. She starts to question why she is not putting up more of a fight. Signalling more clearly to Jack that she is married. She feels herself moving closer into the neuk of this body and is feeling flattered by the male attention she is receiving, especially from a man she respects and admires.

It's the morning after the Time Out unveil cover and Liz and Wesley are in her office and having a catch up as she was late getting in from the party. The door springs open.

'Check this out, you got a spread in the New York post' Liz's assistant Louise beams with excitement for her boss as she slams the paper on her desk and hands them the fresh coffee she has picked up from the plaza. Louise is eager for Liz to pick up and read the review. Louise is young and enthusiastic and has worked with Tina for nearly a year now, so they are both very comfortable around one another. Liz admires her honest and blunt approach to life, she almost regards her as the younger female version of Jack. Louise is sat perched on the couch waiting her Liz to continue reading while she and Wesley sip coffee.

Louise can't wait for her to finish reading before she burst out.

'You look awesome, super hot! She then turns round to wink at Wesley.

As Louise looks closer at the photo of Jack and Liz she makes an observation.

'Easy Jack, check out the man handling'

Before Liz can respond to Louise's comment they hear the phone ring out in the hall way and Louse quickly excuses herself.

Wesley is sitting on the couch waiting for his wife to respond to the statement Louise made about the photographs. Instead Liz turns her attention to her laptop, hoping that this will deflect the attention away from the awkward situation.

'Let me see'

Liz quickly turns round and before she can prise the paper from her husband's hand she sees his face. Wesley is quick to show his emotion and can't hide it from her.

'What the WHACK does he think he is playing at'?

Wesley and Jack have never seen eye to eye. Jack had always thought that Liz could do so much better than him and resented him for making Liz settle for her 'Settling Soul Mate'. Liz thought that her relationship with Jack started to change when she married Wesley which eventually led to the demise of TGS.

'Wesley, what are you going on about?'

'Look at him, she's right, his hands are all over you'.

'You need to calm down, look, there was no space on that carpet and people are asking for us to take picture together, it was a matter of space deprivation, you are turning this into something and it's not'.

The Emmy's

Deal Breakers has won the award for 'Outstanding New Talk Show'. Jack is quick to dismiss the handshake that Liz reaches out to him in a celebratory manner to which they have both done an excellent job, he quickly shakes her hand and approaches in closer, he doesn't go for an appropriate kiss on the check that would suggest you're a colleague and friend. Instead he leans in with his hands now placed on the small of her back, pushing her lower body towards him and leans in with a tender kiss on her neck which sends chills down the length of her body. A rush of blood comes to her head and she can hardly believe what has just happened.

When she approaches the podium she can barely speak, not because she is lost her breath at the well deserved win but at Jack's inappropriate outburst of affection.

While they are backstage at the press junket the cast and crew are answering questions from the press. Jack has been asked what it is like working with Liz again. Before they know it he is down on both knees praising her like the goddess she is waving his arms in a Wayne's World stylie salute to awesomeness. Liz is taken aback and is completely embarrassed at the outburst of affection for her. She is quick to ask him to return to his feet and stop the over the top gesture that he is making to an International audience.

When they are finished with the press junket all the winners and nominees are invited to the Governors Ball for a meal. Jack and Liz are sat at the same table whilst the crew members sit together not too far away. They have enjoyed a lavish 7 course dinner and Liz has yet to finish her dessert. Jack keeps hovering around her, he wants to talk to her but is aware of the photographers taking their picture while he tries to grab her attention.

'I need to talk to you'

'What's up' as she looks over to the photographer and smiles

'I want to talk to you in private'

Liz is reluctant to leave as she has yet to finish her ice cream and knows that when she gets back it will have dissolved on her plate. She gets out of her chair and allows Jack to lead her to the private area. Jack has asked for the room as he doesn't want to be disturbed. Once they have the room Liz is ready to speak freely.

'Before you say anything what the hell kind of stunt was that you just pulled out there?'

Liz's embarrassment has now turned into anger and she wants an answer from him. Before he has a chance she continues.

'Do you even care how this might look to Wesley?'

Jack was not concerned with Wesley, he didn't feel intimidated by him in the slightest, after all he was English. Wesley's outburst of rage only included words like 'Fiddle sticks' and 'Twat bags'.

Jack approaches Liz slowly moving closer and closer and as the gap narrows she places her hand on his chest.

'You need to back off Jack'

With this she storms out the room furious that he has attempted to invade her personal space. Jack is quick to run after her as he is furious that she has rejected him. He calls for her.

'Liz come back her, come her NOW' He shouts furiously at her.

Even though they have the corridor to themselves she doesn't want to run as she doesn't want to make it look like a scene. Even though that is exactly what it is. He has managed to run up to her and grabs her waist with both hands. She places her hands on his to push them apart and is pleading for him to let her go. He shifts her wait by resting his hand on her ass and continues to lift her up into his arms which are clasped around her tight.

'JACK'

Pete has entered the corridor to see Jack locked around Liz. Jack is startled by Pete's presence and is quick to let her go. Pete has been made aware of Liz and Jack's new frosty yet heated relationship by Liz's assistant Louise. Louise had approached Pete to inform him of her concerns with their relationship as it might jeopardise the integrated of the show.

Its a few months after the scene at the Emmy's and Liz and Jack have maintained a professional relationship. Just like his relationship with Wesley they have remained civil to one another, even though it is killing him.

They had just arrived back at her apartment and she received a phone call from Louise.

'Liz, its Jack'

Liz's heart stops for only a second, even though they had spoken since the Emmy's, Liz still has a strong connection to him and hadn't stopped reliving the moment, sometimes she even fantasised about what had happened if they kissed.

'Louise, what is it, what's happened'

'He's at Lennox, they are saying he has taken a overdose, their saying it's to do with Avery' Louise pauses for a second before she hates herself for being so blunt with her.

'Its no though, it hasn't got anything to do with Avery? Does it?'

Liz can't speak for fear of letting her true emotions out whilst Wesley is stood watching her take the call.

'I booked you a driver, he should be there soon.'

'Thank you'

The buzzer rings and she is informed that the driver is downstairs ready for her to be collected.

'Are you going to tell what that was about?'

She really doesn't want to tell him but she knows it will be in the papers soon enough.

'Its Jack'

Even at the very word of his name it infuriates Wesley, the name that takes up so much of his wife's time and efforts, the name that takes him further and further away from her.

'He is in the hospital, I need to go'.

With that she then leaves and makes her way to him.

Jack is sleeping in the hospital bed, she doesn't want to wake him as she is told by the Nurse that he has been restless since he arrived. She pulls over a seat so that she can sit and watch him awhile and stretches out her hand and places it in his.

She is sat thinking and it isn't until the Nurse comes in that she realises she has been there for over an hour.

'Excuse me miss' The nurse is fully aware of who she is but doesn't want to be rude and call her by her name.

'I will let him know that you stopped by, I know that he was asking for you'

Liz then slowly makes her way to the door, barely bringing herself to leave she exits.

It's the night of the Oscars, Liz is hosting with former TGS veteran Tracy Morgan and is the first time since the 70's that a duo has hosted. All week Jack has been taking interviews about Tina and Tracy hosting the show and assuring the anticipated audience that it will be a fun night.

The show is a huge success and the stars make their way to the Vanity Fair Party. The photographers are going crazy for Liz, they want to catch her in the success of the night. Weirdly people comment on the fact Jack is absent and hasn't been snapped once with her fellow co star.

Photographers are asking Liz, where he is.

'He's inside' pointing her finger and eager to get there

It is 1am and Jack has heard from Tracy that Liz is ready to take an early night from it all. To be truthful she isn't much of a party animal or a drinker so she heads back to her hotel room.

Jack's tip off has paid off as he is just about to catch her enter her hotel room. She is fumbling at the door with the key card, she can't get it to work when suddenly she feels someone they are so close she feels her back touching his chest. He leans over and slowly takes the key card from her hands to then successfully gain access to the room, when entering his fingers are pushing her to enter. She doesn't even need to look round to know it is Jack.

They enter together and he is quick to pin her to the door. He places is knee in between the slit of her dress so that her left leg is completely exposed to him. His hand is running the length of her leg until he stops and rests at her crotch. Liz's hands are placed heavy on top of his; she is rejecting the notion of them being there.

He whispers in her ear to settle her a little.

'I know you came to me, I know you came to the hospital'

Her breath has been held hostage by him. His hand is placed on her waist to steady her as his other hand is pulling at her panties to move them to one side. Her hand is still strong and urging him to go no further. His fingers enter with no hesitation to which Liz lets out a cry.

'Jack STOP'

He doesn't listen; with this his fingers reach inside her whilst circling her clit with his thumb. Her face is flushed; she has never felt this sensation she is sharing with Jack.

Jack continues to circle when he takes a breath to look at her. Her leg is bent and she is allowing her her legs to open wider to initiate his fingers to go deeper. He slows his motions so that he can look at her, really look at her. They are facing each other, his lips are almost touching, he can feel her warm breath pant against his mouth. She then runs her tongue along the length of his lower lip until they are locked. She needs to come up for air in between the hot kiss and the explosion she is feeling in between her legs.

Jack doesn't even let her enjoy the moment before he has lifted her up and onto the bed. He pulls her dress to one side and forcefully removes her underwear until all of her is exposed. She can hear him undoing his belt buckle and zipper while she lies there pulsing.

Her legs are bent and she is waiting for him. With one hand holding him steady the other is guiding his penis into her. Her arms immediately shoot up to take rain of the sheets; she needs them to steady her. He readjusts so that he can penetrate and deepen the sex. It doesn't take long for them to both orgasm as they have been waiting for his for a long time.

And this is why Jack has not attended the recent Golden Globes or Emmy awards as Liz fears that this may happen again.


End file.
